Comment jouer à cache-cache avec Anubis en dix leçons
by Lulu-folle
Summary: Sadie et Walt/Anubis jouent leurs rencards à cache-cache. Découvre comment Sadie fait pour gagner. Sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a deux Walt dans les personnages.


**Hello !**

 **Mais quelle productivité en ce moment mes amis ! Les examens m'apportent de l'inspiration on dirait !**

 **Voilà un petit OS sur Sadie/Anubis/Walt.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sadie se lança, un stylo à la main, il fallait qu'elle écrive ses trois règles pour toujours gagner face à Walt/Anubis. Ça pourrait servir à d'autres.

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro un : Anubis est un dieu à tête de chacal, il a donc un très bon odorat. Planquez-vous dans un buisson odorant ou une pièce à la forte odeur. Il ne vous trouvera jamais.

 _Planquée dans une vieille tannerie, Sadie pouffa, son petit-ami n'allait jamais la retrouvée. Et ce serait encore à elle de choisir leur rencard._

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro deux : Ne l'affrontez jamais sur son propre terrain. Il gagnera toujours. C'est un dieu tout de même !

 _Sadie, planquée derrière une tombe, ricanait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Walt, assis sur cette tombe lui lançait un grand sourire. Dans la Douat, celui d'Anubis était encore plus grand. C'était à eux de choisir._

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro trois : La magie est votre allié. Usez et abusez de la magie pour tromper votre adversaire. Que ce soit à l'aide d'une plante verte hargneuse ou d'un crocodile en cire, utilisez toutes les ressources à votre dispositions.

 _Sans le moindre préavis, Sadie lança une corde sur Walt qui se noua autour de l'adolescent avec amour et tendresse. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle le traîna au cinéma pour aller voir Vaiana._

 _Oudjat_

Sadie se leva en soupirant, Jasmine avait besoin d'aide. Amos, qui passait par là, décida de compléter la liste. Confronter directement Sadie ne lui apporterait qu'une atroce migraine.

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro quatre : Savoir quand jouer. Voici une liste non-exhaustive de moments inappropriés : La fête d'anniversaire de votre frère, un combat contre un dieu, une visite surprise de vos parents décédés, une visite surprise de votre oncle et chef, une visite surprise de la déesse qui est dans votre tête, une attaque de monstres divers et variés, pendant que votre compagnon se douche...

 _Sadie, planquée sous la douche, ricana sottement, il ne la trouverait jamais. Le rideau bougea, et Sadie se retrouva face à un Walt tout nu._

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro cinq : Ne jouez pas dans la Douat, c'est dangereux. Vous risquez de : tomber dans un fleuve de flammes, affronter des monstres biscornus, trouver des dieux belliqueux, tomber dans des trous d'ombres... (liste non-exhaustive).

 _Paniqués, Walt et Anubis appelaient Sadie en cœur. Ils sautèrent à pieds joints dans une crevasse de sang. Tous piteux et sanguinolents, ils trouvèrent Sadie planquée sur le bateau de Ra, occupée à taper la discute avec Seth._

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro six : N'impliquez personne dans vos jeux. Parce que tout le monde n'a pas la maturité d'un enfant de trois ans. Et surtout parce que ça à tendance à mettre le manoir sens dessus dessous.

 _Sadie, Anubis et Walt quittèrent le manoir, bras-dessus bras-dessous, laissant Jasmine et les autres pensionnaires s'étriper joyeusement._

 _Oudjat_

Carter, cherchant sa sœur trouva la liste, et décida de la compléter.

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro sept : Sadie, n'arrête pas de chercher Walt juste parce que ça t'ennuie. À la base, c'est toi qui a décidé de jouer à ce jeu stupide. Et se serrait dommage que ton petit-ami meure juste parce que tu as arrêté de jouer (et pas lui).

 _Walt sortit tout tremblant de son placard. Trois jours qu'il y était enfermé. Tout ça à cause d'un verrou magique._

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro huit : N'impliquez pas les autres dieux dans vos jeux. Surtout Seth. Et même s'il est d'accord. Surtout s'il est d'accord !

 _Seth sauta sur le dos de Walt en ricanant avant de s'enfuir, Sadie ligotée et bâillonnée sous le bras._

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro neuf : Et arrête de m'embêter avec Zia, Sadie. Vous, vous jouez vos rencards à cache-cache, bah nous, on fait des parties de Senet. Et si ça te pose un problème, Zia ne voit aucun inconvénient de faire une partie contre toi.

 _Sadie battit prudemment en retraite. Elle avait un très mauvais souvenir de ce jeu. Et une certaine réticence à affronter de quelque manière que ce soit la copine de son frère._

 _Oudjat_

Walt, étonné de voir Carter sortir de la chambre de sa sœur en ricanant, entra, et tomba sur la liste. Avec Anubis, ils la complétèrent.

 _Oudjat_

Leçon numéro dix : On peut peut-être trouver un autre moyen de décider de nos rencards, non ?

 _Walt sursauta en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'acquiescement de Sadie à sa proposition._

* * *

 **Et voilà, un petit OS sympa !**

 **Kissoux !**


End file.
